A Big Dream For A Small Reason
by Mellize
Summary: Most people say, big dreams are for big reason/s but a certain child says so otherwise.
A/N: I'm so sorry for the delay, I was really busy! Oh, and this a drabble between the children of Okita and Kagura~ Souichiro is 12 and Kouka is 9.

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Gintama.**

* * *

 **A Big Dream For A Small Reason**

Before his sister ever had come to know what her goal was, she was dependent on him. It was annoying to have someone always watching your every movement, yet he finds it cute about her.

But that was in the past and he feels somehow empty…

Souichiro couldn't understand the main reason why his sister wanted to become stronger. It's a good thing to become strong. However, to the point of risking your time and health because of it? He doesn't think so.

He watches her from afar from time to time. With a frown on his worried face, he watched helplessly as his sister lost to their father so many times. Her body firmly pinned to the muddy ground by their father's calloused hand. She tried to struggle with all her might but to no avail, their father's strength overpowers hers despite their Yato genes. His other hand held his sword which briefly touches her pale neck.

Souichiro could only quiver fearfully upon seeing his father's intimidating form overtaking Kouka's. Yet her eyes, those cerulean orbs brightened with fury and determination. They glared back at their father's dark yet dull ruby eyes that looked down on her. He couldn't believe he shared the same eyes as his. Souichiro habitually fidgets on his shoulder length vermillion hair to ease his anxiety.

Then their father would walk away with a nosy yawn escaping his mouth, tired from both work and wrestling against his daughter. Not admitting defeat, Kouka would always stand up despite the pain and injuries she had gained and yell the same words, "Old man, I will surpass you one day aru!" without fail. Souichiro feels proud of her and her everlasting determination but sometimes, he can't help but be worried over her.

With the battle over, Souichiro would rush quickly yet gracefully to her and tend to her injuries with gentle and careful hands. He fears that he'll hurt her if he wasn't being careful. After that, they would part their separate ways. He knew that it will be the same in the future when they follow their own paths and he feels melancholic about it.

Still, he ponders her reason for wanting to be strong. Then that fateful came.

Souichiro sighed sadly as he absent-mindedly stirred the fresh vegetables (that's on a pot) with a spatula. He felt so left out with badass people as his family.

"Hey, why're you so down?" a mother-like tone said. Souichiro snapped out of his daze. Nervously, he checked carefully to see if it was burning. Thankfully it wasn't to his relief. He then slowly turned to see his mami looking so worried over him.

"Um…it's about Kouka," he honestly answered with his head down in depression once more.

"What about her?"

"Well, Kouka…she's always focused on getting stronger. I just want to know her reason for wanting to be so," Souichiro stated, his voice becoming quieter as seconds passed. He hesitantly looked up, curious to see her reaction. Kagura smiled kindly and patted his head gently. _He's really worried…how cute._

"Remember all those fairytales where the princess is rescued by her knight in shining armor?"

"Yes?" Souichiro anticipated his mami's next words, he wanted to know. He just so badly wanted to know!

"Your sister…wants to be that knight in shining armor and protect her beloved ones especially her prince. It's such an adorable reason, neh?" Kagura stated happily, a soft giggle escaped her lips at her words. Sometimes, she just wants to run up to her children and give them a crushing hug for their cuteness. My, she's so lucky to be their mother!

That was…it? That was her reason?

"EH?!" gasped the surprised older brother. He dropped the spatula he was holding and grabbed his mami's shoulders in a firm grip. He shook her roughly in the process.

"Stop shaking me!"

"Sorry! I was really surprised…" he shyly stated as he let go of her. Kagura used the inhale-exhale calming down method before she regained her calm composure.

"It's to be expected I guess. For such a big goal, her reason seems…simple and childish. But don't look down on your sister, she may grow up great just like your father who never failed to protect us," she confidently stated, pounding her hand on her tough chest and a warm smile reached her eyes.

"But I hope she won't be a sadist like him…," Souichiro deadpanned, the image of his sister being a sadist was too much for his heart to handle.

"Yeah and that too. Say Souichiro, don't you have your own goal? Mami wants to know about it," Kagura sweetly asked, still calm as ever after years of picking fights with her husband. Her cerulean eyes sparkled with curiosity. Souichiro smiled innocently at the question and pondered for a bit.

"I…have no idea," he answered with an even more deadpanned look. Kagura laughed horribly at the unexpected answer. He followed along. Well, he'll find out soon…

 **The End**


End file.
